A day in the life missing scene
by SIDELINE311
Summary: Before Bill puts his memories of Carolanne Adama away, she has one more thing to discuss with him. REPOSTED WITH EDITS!


"A day in the Life" Add-on before Adama put the picture away Carolanne Adama had one more thing to talk with him about.

Rated: PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. IF I did, Lee and Kara would have been together long ago.

Bill Adama walked down the corridors of his ship to the sound of humming. In the early mornings on Galactica, you mostly hear the humming of the ship's engines or the beeping of computers. However, this morning it was to Carolanne. She use to hum when she cooked in the kitchen. Bill could never make out the song, just the sweet sound of her tune. The humming tune toned down when his ears picked up another noise. A single set of heavy footsteps moving closer.

He was standing in his old living room of his house on Caprica. The smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils. A door to his left swung open as he looked at pictures of his two sons. They gathered on a table near the stairs. They varied in age and setting.

"You always wanted a daughter." Carolanne said setting down two cups of coffee on the table before joining his side.

"I did? I believe when Zak was born you were screaming in the delivery room "Come on my baby girl."" He finished in a grin.

"And what lesson's would have you taught our baby girl, Bill?"  
"The same lesson's I taught my sons." He said looking through the pictures of his sons and picking up the picture that was suppose to be on his desk right now on Galactica. Kara was leaning back against Lee, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Both had huge smiles on their faces. The picture had been taken after Starbuck's out of the thinking box landed them a victory against a Cylon base and gained the fleet tylium. A huge celebration broke out through the fleet. Bill remembered having dinner. Kara, Lee, and Laura gathered around his briefing table in his quarters. They stayed there for hours.

"Tell me Bill when did she become family?" Carolanne asked

"After the first time I talked with her, I realized that she was all I ever wanted in a child."

"Strong-headed, stubborn, an officer in the colonial fleet, a viper pilot…." Carolanne said moving over to the couch to side. Bill heard her pick up her coffee cup.

"You would have liked Kara." He said joining her and changing the subject. He just couldn't answer her question.

"I'm sure we would have liked each other, but she was a secret to me as she was to you. Family knows your pasts, what do know about her's Bill?"

"I don't have to know her past to know who she is now."

"But you need to know why she is strong-headed, stubborn… I know you've always wondered because I would have too, and deep down you have always known what Kara Thrace went through as a child. You spent hours going over her medical records, personnel records, and military file after you found out that her and Zak where together, you wanna tell me what you learned?"

"Kara never really had a home until we got together, what her mother did to her…I never would have laid a hand on her."

"And nor would I Bill, did you ever think that your love for Kara only exist because of your love for Zak?"

"Even after I found out that Kara had incidentally killed Zak, I still couldn't stop loving her. She made a mistake, yes I was angry but I didn't want to lose her, she had my heart Carolanne."

"I guess you really are a soft old man."

Bill listened, as the pounding of the single pair of feet got closer. They where running. Rounding the corner, he saw the blonde hair pulled back.

"Morning Starbuck what do you hear?" He felt Carolanne next to him.

"Have you ever told her that you love her?" She asked as her voice faded in his ear.

"Nothing but the rain sir." Bill watched Kara slow her pace to a walk to join him.

"If she was ours, I think that your little girl never would have hated you like Lee did when you left time after time, mission after mission." Carolanne's voice invaded his eardrum again this time flashes of images flowed through his head: Him standing in a hospital holding his baby girl. Years pass; as her first words are "Daddy," more years pass as she runs to him blonde curls and those dimples that to this day could make him move mountains, holding out her scrapped knee from her and her brother Lee's new bike ramp. She smiles even as you put the band-aide on; wearing it like a badge. Years go by and Zak sits on the stairs listening you yell to your two oldest children for fighting in school. Their scholarships to junior flight school are in jeopardy. Lee tries to tell you that several boys are picking on Kara. That night you take Kara out back and teach her how to fight. Years later, you watch her hug her mother with a smile as she looks like the most beautiful thing in the world going to her first school dance with that blue dress that flows. Years later you sit in the hospital as you wait to hear news, your daughter, your baby girl hurt her knee and not a scrap by the ground from some bike ramp but from pyramid. She was going pro; she was wanted by seven of the 12 teams. The last game before her big start in the pros ended three hours ago. Her team won and at the end seconds, before she walked off the court a hero for bringing her team to a victory; some boy who couldn't take losing threw himself at her. His daughter, however, saw him in enough time to step back from the main blow, but not far enough out of the boy's reach. He sent both of them crashing into one of the back goals in the pyramid field. Bill could hear the crack of her knee and a scream of pain from his seat. Years later, you watch proudly as your son and daughter cross the stage to get their viper wings.

"Too bad that's not how it happened Bill." Carolanne said fading off.

"Then grab your gun and bring the cat in."

"Boom, Boom, Boom." He watched her finish with a smile. Those dimples that could make you move mountains now make you laugh.

"How are you feeling Kara?" She stopped completely raising an eyebrow at him.

"What did you hear sir?"

"Nothing of consequence Kara, I just wanted to make sure that your doing ok?"

"Fine, sir." He nods at her answer. Glancing over her shoulder, he doesn't see anyone. He steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Kara, I know I haven't been there for you lately but I just wanted you to know that you're my daughter and I love you. If you ever need anything I'm here, always." He feels her tense for a second then let go. She leans forward and wraps her arms around him. A second later, he could feel her release and she stood before him.

"I know sir…I should get going, Lee's going to have my ass if I'm late again." He nods and goes to move around her when she catches his arm.

"I…I love you too." It was more of a whisper but it came out strong. He smiles at her before turning and finish his morning walk. Carolanne's humming was drowned out with the sound of Kara's pounding feet moving down the corridor behind him. He wouldn't change anything about the past. He once told Kara he never regretted anything. He lost Zak and Carolanne but he still had Lee and Kara. And with them laid the future of his family name. He had watched them dance around each other for years. He wasn't mad at Kara for loving Lee or Lee for loving Kara. He just wanted them to be happy. As he neared his office, he knew it was time to lay Carolanne down until next year. Maybe next year he will be able to tell his wife of their son Lee and their daughter-in-law Kara. Maybe.

This was done in about an hour, no beta so sorry for the mistakes. S.L. Now accepting good and bad feedback.


End file.
